


Dealing

by revenant_oozi



Series: Dealing [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Comment Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Trauma, Multi, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenant_oozi/pseuds/revenant_oozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is you, being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt; _Clint's great at comforting but he's not so good at dealing with being injured._

Its the last thing Clint remembers saying before lightening surges through his chest, the edges of his vision going dark and fuzzy, Kate's stunned expression just a flash before everything disappears. Surprisingly, its the first thing he sees upon coming around, only this time upside down.

"James! He's awake." Clint is relatively awake, head lolling on - what is this, a table? - wherever he's lying, hands gripping blindly for anything they can as the hole in his chest also gains feeling again.

"Look at me Clint. You still here?" Clint nods, the rolling eyes focusing more on James now even as he tries curl into a ball, sighing shakily as hands smooth over his neck and shoulders; Kate's hands, skilled and smooth. And red. 

"Kate..." he mumbles, trying to nuzzle into the touch, "should let me, help you shower..." Kate's hands twitch and clamp onto his shoulders as she tries to keep her voice even, "James, get the- get the bullet out." Clint tries to lift his hand to feel over his chest, see just what the hell they're talking about, but theres James' metal one, holding his down with little effort. "Hold him. Let me find it."

There is a little smirk for that, Clint still choosing to mostly ignore the pain in his chest, instead wanting to fix Kate's anxious expression and James' intent stare, "I'll help ya find-" The sound is cut short and he's gritting his teeth, hissing air through them and eyes shut tight even as that cold metal hand comes to rest on his forehead. 

There is only a moment or two for a pause, then suddenly the hands are roaming again, seeming to pause and press wherever there is already a mark, and now of all times he wishes James would say something. 

But he doesn't, just manages to find every little scrape and bruise to dwell on, and now Clint is starting to get nervous. 

He pulls at Kate's hold on him, body aching and stomach churning, eyes starting to dart around the room as he swallows thickly, "James..." Its all he manages to get out before James' metallic touch digs into the hole in his chest, words replaced with a strangled almost-scream. His vision swims, the air in the room gets thinner, short, ragged intakes of breath evolve into less and he's hyperventilating, lacking the ability to scream _stop_.

But then, James' hand rests over Clint's bruised chest, as if it could just absorb the tremors for him, "Just breathe and- just breathe." He takes an exaggerated breath just for effect, calm and steady against Clint's slowing hyperventilation, waiting a few seconds for the man to remember how, "It hurts, but that just means you're alive." James assures, leaving the eye-contact to Kate, still within distance as Clint fumbles to squeeze James' wrist that isn't trying to force it's way into his lungs, "This is you, being alive one breath at a time, one takes you to the next..." 

Suddenly, Clint takes in air with a gasp, like he's been held underwater and yanked back out again, his arms shake against their restraints but Kate's hands stay firm and grounding against him, thumb just barely moving against the taut skin while she tries to assure him, "Its okay," The words are quiet but strong, he starts to believe them, " _you're_ okay." 

James watches carefully, watching the man in front of him start to break all over again, and _there_ is his window, quickly making a few quick movements with his fingers and yanking them out again. Clint goes slack, heavy breaths breaking into quiet whimpers as he lets his head roll to to the side. James takes the smallest of steps to close the space between them, setting the bloodied bit of metal down by his shoulder and running his organic hand through Clint's hair.

"Don't you guys... scare me like that again. Ya hear?" Clint forces the words out before giving out and falling under again, but this time when he wakes up in James' bed with the two of them curled up on either side, he fights the sedative and bandaging to pull them closer. He'll see about the dark circles of worry under their eyes when he's feeling better.


End file.
